


For The Honor of Gay Skull

by Revelation_Dis



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Crack, F/F, Multi, OOC, Some mature themes, complete and utter crack, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: A series of crack fics based off of the She-Ra reboot.





	1. Catra Is In Heat I

It was a gloomy night in the Horde. Nothing unusual about that, and there was absolutely nothing at all unusual about Shadow Weaver fondly fondeling the giant red crystal which amplified her powers or some such shit. And of course there was absolutely nothing unusual about Shadow Weaver trying to bring Adora back for the 997th time. No what was unusual was the permeated stench that lingered in the air. It smelled like...

like...

"CATRA! How many times must I tell you, you insolent little brat??" Shadow Weaver bellowed.

"Tell me what?" Catra smirked as she stepped out of the shadows.

"I knew I should have had you spade the moment you hit your first heat! Now get your filthy self out of my inner sanctum!"

"Woah, calm down! I didn't do anything to your inner-sanctum!"

"I CAN SMELL YOUR DISGUSTING HEAT ALL OVER!!" Shadow Weaver shrieked, "I should spade you myself!"

"Ooh, are you going to tie me up?" Catra asked eagerly, "because that would be soo kinky!"

"What? NO! How dare you! I will tie you up and it will not in anyway be kinky!!"

"Awwwww, damn it."

"Yes!! HA HA HA! I did it! By using the rune stone I managed to embed it into that long vibrate-y thingy to make it vibrate even more which will no doubt cause many shockwaves to course through the subjects body!" Entrapta had appeared from seemingly out of nowhere and was very happy about whatever it was she was talking about.

Catra however was not so enthused because she didn't know what Entrapta was talking about. "Okay, now can you explain that in a language I can understand?"

"Rune stone make vibrator vibrate harder. Give you more intense orgasms," The pink haired girl said bluntly.

Wasting no time, Catra grabbed the vibrator from Entrapta, "Ha ha! Sweet!" she exclaimed just before disappearing to play with her upgraded toy.

"...fuck this shit I'm out," Shadow Weaver sighed while she walked out of the room.


	2. Adora and Catra Want to Have Sexy Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra want to have sexy times but neither one knows their own age.

"Oh Adora, even though we're enemies at the moment we can't deny that the sexual tension between us is so thick that we could cut it with a knife and devour it," Catra whispered to Adora.

"Catra, it is my desire to devour the sexual tension between us just as it is your desire to devour me, but alas we cannot!" Adora whimpered sadly.

"What? Why not?!" Catra growled, the mood pretty much ruined.

"I don't know how old I am, and to be fair, neither do you."

"Oh come on! We're both obviously 18 years old! Hell we might even be 19!" The feline girl raised her hands in exasperation.

Adora sighed, "No, one of our creators is being vague about our ages."

Both Adora and Catra sat next to each other. "Right, but the show had clues right? We're called teenagers in one of the episodes, and we're obviously a lot older than Frosta. Besides in the previous chapter I totally did some nsfw shit."

"True, but the author didn't go into detail. Also we must factor in that the planet we live on is different from the author's planet and that our year may be different from each others," Adora explained.

Catra let out a long sigh, "UUGGGGGGH!! Why does this have to be so complicated?? Whatever, I'm going to go hump a tree or something."

"Catra wait!" Adora begged as she stood up to go after her attractive arch-nemesis. 

Catra stopped and turned around, "What?"

"We could ask Light Hope?"

"Oh, you mean that thing that self destructs if you ask it what two plus two is? Right, good luck with that."

"Catra, I'm going to discover how old we are one way or another!"

"Uh huh, good luck with that," and with that Catra was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean they are 18 in this story.


	3. The Order of the Way Too Many Princesses Alliance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess Alliance has grown quickly, but is a large alliance really a good thing?

Queen Angella looked at the massive room filled to the brim with princesses from all over the known world. The Queen unfurled a scroll that seemed to go on for a mile.

"Let's see who all is here," she started.

As each name was read out the corresponding princess confirmed their attendance to the meeting.

"Glimmer, Adora, Mermista, Frosta, Perfuma, Sea Hawk you are not a princess, Nettossa, Spinnerella, Apea, Bullet Anta, Taruntula, Spidera, Pyromaniaca, Entrapta I thought you were dead, Slimea, Frosta, Freeza, Elsa, Scorpia, Hawka, Hawk Waspa, Giant Horneta, Humpa, Ooshinya, Totallynotspyinga, Farta, Burpalota, Imsodrunka, Smokeweeda, Taurusa, Princess Bubblegum, Summonademona, Cougha, Coyote Petersona, Owfuckthathurta, Fucka, Ohhellnoa, Imgaya, Cologna, Walmarta, Amazona, Stevena, Garneta, Amethysta, Pearla, Diamonda, Jaspera, Peridota, Aquamarina, Lapisa Lazulia, Collegedebta, Creditcarddebta, Breakfast Princess, Vodka, Serpenta, Ihadtodoittothema, Notthisshitagaina, Wheresthebastarda, Foundhima, Thisbitesa, Coca Cola, Pepsia, Peppera, Mountandewa, Metalla, Metallica, Pantera, Grindcora, Pornogrinda, Discoursa, Discorda..."

-FIVE HOURS LATER-

"...and Zoinksa! Now unfortunately this meeting must end now since I had to spend over five hours calling out all of your ridiculous names." With that done, Queen Angella flew away leaving all of the Princesses utterly fucking confused about everything that had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The answer is no.


End file.
